


Picture Perfect

by PhenomenalBrat



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: College, F/F, Flashbacks, Masturbation, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy, math class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat
Summary: Grace can hardly focus on her advanced Quadratic binomial equations math class when Anissa is sending picture after picture.
Relationships: Grace Choi/Anissa Pierce
Kudos: 24





	Picture Perfect

Picture perfect 

( ThunderGrace)

By: PhenomenalBrat 

Grace stared down at her phone in her lap as it quietly vibrated. She definitely should not look. This was the 4th time in 10 minutes that Anissa had text her and it was becoming rather distracting to say the least. Anissa pictures were definitely Infinity times more captivating than Professor Larmonts lecture on advanced Quadratic binomial equations being applied in life. For about the 10th time in the past 3 weeks, she wondered why she had even selected this course.

Her phone vibrated again and this time like a moth to a flame, she checked it...And God was she glad she did. This next picture was Anissa lying on the bed topless, with her chest covered only by teasing strategic hand placement. She was glistening wet from a shower and staring at the camera like she was looking through it and right at Grace. Damn. The text that followed was a non question type question. ' _ See anything you like'  _

Of course Anissa would ask that. Grace definitely liked what she saw. The other pictures were of Anissa in various states of undress, stepping into a shower, coming out of the pool in a tiny white bathing suit...Damn. On some level it occured to Grace that she should be paying attention to this boring math lecture she was sitting in but her brain had started picturing running her lips over every inch of Anissa's body, kissing that soft naked skin, running her fingers-

"Does anyone want to review the process of balancing these equations?" Professor Larmont asked and Grace looked up to see some people frantically taking notes. Her eyes moved over to the clock and she saw that there was still 35 more minutes left. Wtf? This class had been going on for 10 hours, it felt like. One of the other students raised his hand to ask a question and Grace just tuned it out as her phone vibrated again in her lap.

She looked down, tapping her phone screen and pulling up the next message.

_ 'Good God! Please purify my thoughts.'  _ She prayed as she looked at the picture. Aniss was...completely topless now and her hand was clearly moving down her body to  _ touch _ herself as Anissa stared seductively into the camera. There was another text that simply said, ' _ thinking about our last "workout" together.' _

That sent Grace' mind racing with a Rollercoaster of very non school appropriate thoughts. Her phone buzzed once again.  _ 'Safety word is strawberries. '  _ Followed by a picture of Anissa's fingers pulling down her panties a bit. Grace couldn't help recalling herself saying those words to Anissa just a few days ago.

. . . .

**_( Two days ago)_ **

_ Grace' back hit the bed, with Anissa on top of her kissing her neck and pulling at the straps of the black bra Grace wore. _

_ " Anissa…" she moaned out Anissas' name and ran her fingers through her girlfriends' hair.  _

_ "Scoot up on the bed baby." Aniss told her as she pulled back a little to let her do it. _

_ Anissa looked down at her for a second, looking her over as she lay there in just her bra and underwear. _

_ "Oh…am I being rewarded now?" _

_ "Always." _

_ Grace reached towards Anissa, pulling her in for a heated kiss as her hands ran down her girlfriends' naked back, enjoying the feeling of Anissa's body close to her. Anissa's hands were on her leg, carcassing her skin in a way that promised more sensuous activity soon to cum… _

_ Grace rolled them over, so Anissa was under her. "What if I wanna reward you?" She asked. _

_ "Sexy...I like that." _

_ Grace reached over to the night stand and grabbed the blind fold showing it to Anissa to make sure she was okay. "Remember babe, the safety word is strawberries." She whispered as she leaned in to blindfold Anissa for play time. _

_ Grace kissed down Anissas' neck, slowly, taking her time, wanting to savour this as she worked her way toward the swell of Anissas' breast. The soft sweet scent of honey and peaches still clung to Anissas' skin from her body wash that she used in the shower earlier. _

_ "Grace…" Anissa called out her name, sounding like she was already close to begging, and it was an invigorating thrill to turn the tables on her like this. _

_ " Tell me what you need…" _

_ "You…" was all Anissa said in response, through panting breathes as Grace continued downward. _

_ . . . . _

**(Present)**

"...and that is why Quardratic binomials are so fascinating and applicable to life. Now, we will be covering some higher levels of these types of equations when we meet again on Wednesday." Professor Larmont rambled on as the class session ended.

Thank god. Grace could not have cared less at that moment about Math. She grabbed her side bag tossing her Book and note book inside and stood up, quickly heading to the side door and exiting. 

Her phone vibrated again in her hand. She looked down to see a picture of...holy Shit!

Anissa had two fingers in her mouth Clearly wet from her juice as she sucked them and looked at the camera. There was a message with the picture.  _ " Can't help myself. I'm waiting. " _ Far be it for Grace to leave a beautiful woman waiting.

. . . .

Grace opened the door to the apartment she and Anissa shared, dropping her bags by the door as she closed it. She pulled off her jacket and quickly made her way to the stairs, to find her girlfriend who had been teasing her all day.

"Anissa?" She called for her as she pushed open the door to the room. 

Anissa was laying on the bed, eyes closed, naked and bathed in the light creeping through the window. One hand was between her legs, teasing her clit and the other was massaging her breast. She was putting on quite the show, like she knew Grace was gonna walk in right that second.

"What took you so long?" She asked Grace, without even opening her eyes. She continued touching herself, licking her lips and moaning, apparently loving the idea of Grace watching.

Grace was already unbuttoning her shirt as she stepped towards the bed. Anissa looked delectable, gorgeous and absolutely picture perfect and after all the pictures and teasing, she couldn't wait for a taste. 

. . . .

Thanks for reading. Leave comments and Kudos and constructive criticism. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
